


Aquaphile [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [38]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Aquabondage, Aquaphilia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Hot Tub Sex, Kink Negotiation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Relationship Negotiation, Rule 63, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Haru can remember her sexuality has been, ‘sorry, I’m swimming.' But there's always been water. And then there's Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquaphile [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aquaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609795) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Free/Aquaphile.mp3) | 1:30:35 | 83.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/aquaphile) |  |   
  
### Music

_Water Temple_ by Kōji Kondō

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
